Ryodo
Ryodo (リョード), formerly Masaki Ryodo, is a Singaporean YouTube utaite and multi-talent at his personal label named Masaki Productions. Apart from being a singer, he is also a casual songwriter, musician, voice actor, illustrator and designer. Despite claiming to be a ballad singer and prefers to sing ballad songs most of the time, Ryodo has the ability to alter his voice suited for three different main genres, namely Ballad, Rock and Pop. He is also 80% pitch perfect and is able to hum out harmonies just by listening to the main melody. Apart from that, he has also started to take a liking for adlibs, rapping and beatboxing. Ryodo is also a mixer for some chorus groups he is in and mixes all his covers by himself. He has also mixed for other utaites such as Izu, Tohru and Akushi. Ryodo has also done cover collaborations with his duet partner Minatsu-chan. Their first cover, Yume no Tsubasa (Tsubasa Chronicle), was well-received by YouTubers. However, due to copyright claims, Minatsu-chan's channel was taken down and Ryodo has since been collaborating with various other utaites, namely Akushi and 龍-K (whom he refers to as Reirei). Ryodo also composes and remixes music during his free time, largely inspired by Koshiro Yuzo's library of trance music. The music he has composed can still be found in his YouTube channel. Ryodo was on hiatus for 2 years starting from 2009 due to military service but has since gotten back in action after 11th June 2011, in which he now taken the singer's path into consideration as a potential future. He has since started doing collaborations with other YouTubers and has also started doing other forms of media such as Vlogging. Affiliations and collaboration projects *Ryokushi (リョーくし) - Vocalist, Mixer, Illustrator (with Akushi) *EPIC Chorus - Leader, Vocalist, Mixer *Miracle Prism - Vocalist, Mixer *Soul Voices - Vocalist *Akatsuki Taiyou - Vocalist, Mixer *Shinzou Kara - Co-leader, Vocalist *Lunatic Illusion Chorus - as KAITO *Firefly Garden - Vocalist, Mixer *The Midnight Chorus - Vocalist *Collabo Daisakusen - Vocalist *Shinzou no Kiseki - as Hiyama Kiyoteru *Marionette Project - as KAITO *VocaStarChorus - as KAITO List of covered songs Discography Gallery Trivia *Ryodo has the uncanny ability of speed mixing; none of his personal covers, duets and mini choruses exceeded a day's worth of mixing. His fastest record was 10 minutes, of which he mixed Miracle Prism's debut chorus: Alice of Human Sacrifice (人柱アリス). *Ryodo often claims himself as the Jack of All Trades, Master of None. This is because he is capable in many aspects, but not the best at them. *Apart from singing, Ryodo also plays the acoustic guitar. He also knows how to play the drums, the electric guitar, piano and ocarina. *Ryodo's birthday is a day after Japan's Children's Day, which is the 5th of May. *Ryodo is fluent in English, Mandarin Chinese and Japanese. *Despite being a Singaporean and speaking native Singlish, Ryodo usually speaks with an American accent in his vlogs. He claims that this is so that he can speak to the rest of the world "in a more professional level". *Ryodo is an avid gamer. There is not one moment where he's not playing a video game of any form. *Ryodo was referred to as the "万能メガネ" (Bannou Megane lit. Multitalented Glasses) during a Nico Nico Douga live broadcast at AFA' 11. There, he was seen singing, rapping and beatboxing to the songs Magnet, Smiling and Senbonzakura respectively. External links Category:YouTube singers Category:YouTube singers (male) Category:YouTube singers Category:YouTube singers (male) Category:YouTube singers Category:YouTube singers (male) Category:YouTube singers Category:YouTube singers (male) Category:YouTube singers Category:YouTube singers (male) Category:YouTube singers Category:YouTube singers (male) Category:YouTube singers Category:YouTube singers (male) Category:YouTube singers Category:YouTube singers (male)